Massive Attack
Lyrics Minaj-Intro Its Barbie Bitch.. Garrett We got Tom toms over here bigger than a monster Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla We got Tom toms over here bigger than a monster Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Minaj Tom tom like a nubt-a-nom Hotter than in Pakistan Click click click Young nig, get atomic bomb yeah, see ya then you lick ya tongue, bet that It tastes good getcha some Wicked, got ten bad bitches We sh sh shut it down Now the club got glitches, dig it? and while you do that GTs pullin up yeah, spaceship E.Ts in the cut, yeah Pop a bottle just to get my head right Tell the doctor go and get my meds right Monster, you know it wouldnt be proper If we didnt return with a big rocket launcher Garrett-Chorus Massive attack, mm Massive attack Got the bomb bombs make the whole club go back, eh Bend the knees, jig em bring this one back back, eh like a swagger mom, bring on this track, eh Massive attack, mm Massive attack Whats the numba mean, no more say thats that eh Never find me in the club laid back I wanna jump to this jam all night until we see the sun 2 So, so hot in here it feels like a jungle (yeah) Me no dont boys that done been jumble (yeah) One time bust a shot for my champion girls, tell em guys super size me a combo Kn-kn-know I got the ammo, thats why I bulletproofed the lambo In the middle east on a Camo Running through the jungle Rambo Liberaches hand go Swinging on a vine, mango (mango?) So call me civil little mama Cause mufasa couldnt stop a bitch Stop flyin on that choppa to Vavalanciaga Its just me Mr. Miagi and the phantom of the opera Goin blocka mothafucka Got that big rocketlauncher / Sean Garrett Massive attack, mm Massive attack Got the bomb bombs make the whole club go back, eh Bend the knees, jig em bring this one back back, eh like a swagger mom, bring on this track, eh Massive attack, mm Massive attack Whats the numba mean, no more say thats that eh Never find me in the club laid back I wanna jump to this jam all night until we see the sun 3 Detonate in the palms, detonate in the fire Rose by the bucket Money make an attire Detonatin my bomb, detonatin them hits Gonna buy out the bar Oh my (oh my) bitches is rich Ya better duck when it comes better duck cause its comin Best believe when you ru-ru-ru-runnin Now tell that bitch that Nicki said this We got Tom Toms over here bigger than a monster! Garrett We got Tom toms over here bigger than a monster Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla We got Tom toms over here bigger than a monster Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Bla Category:Nicki Minaj Singles Category:Sean Garrett Singles Category:Singles Category:Rap Singles Category:Debut Singles